pjhobbitlotrfandomcom-20200216-history
Gandalf
|name = Gandalf|title = * Guardian of Middle Earth|species = Istari|gender = Male|height = 6'0"|hair = * Blonde (formerly) * Grey (Formerly) * White|eyes = Blue|skin = Pale|family = Radagast ("cousin")|age = * Year of the Lamps * Year of the Trees * First Age * Second Age * Third Age|masters = Manwe, the Wind King, Varda, Irmo, and Nienna}} Gandalf (originally named Olórin) (?—25 January 2019; revived as Gandalf the White) is one of the Istari Wizards who had no fixed residence. He came and went as he pleased.. In the Valar,Gandalf was known as Olórin and was sent to Middle-earth in human form asa Guardian there. He was friends of Many races, but never the evil races that served Sauron or had deep, dark purposes. Gandalf later became known as Gandalf the White after falling in a battle with Balrog of Morgoth. Biography In the Undying Lands, Gandalf was once known as a Maia of Manwe, the Wind King, Varda, Irmo, and Nienna, given the name Olorin. Olorin (Gandalf's earlier name) refused to go initially, fearing Sauron, but Manwe told him to not be afraid and overcome fear. He was not the third, but the second Valar suggested. When he was in Middle-earth, Olorin was renamed Gandalf and learned from elves and later taught them. Gandalf was also given Narya, the ring of Fire. During the time there, Saruman became scared and jealous of Gandalf despite being more powerful than him. Gandalf sometime befriends Thrain. He also is known to a young Thorin Oakenshield. Years before meeting Thorin, Gandalf met his friend Thrain before they went into battle to fight for the Battle of Moria. Gandalf urged Thrain to march upon Erebor, face Smaug and kill the dragon and take back the Lonely Mountain. Thrain refused, knowing there was a strain upon the Mountain. He gave Gandalf the map and key before going into battle (The Desolation of Smaug). Gandalf sometime befriends Gerontius the Old Took, and his daughter, Belladonna Took. Later, the Wizard goes to the Shire to visit the Old Took on a mid-summer's eve birthday. One day, a young Hobbit named Bilbo Baggins met Gandalf by slashing his sides with a wooden sword. Belladonna Took apologizes for her son's action and Gandalf swiftly ruffles Bilbo's hair (An Unexpected Journey). Gandalf came before Thorin Oakenshield, who was looking for his father in Bree. Thorin pointed out that he knew who Gandalf was. He tried to convince Thorin that his father was no longer alive, but Oakenshield remained defiant, claiming his father was alive. Gandalf questioned THorin about the ring that Thrór had worn, but Thorin did not know what happened to it and answered that his father was given it before they went into battle. He does the same thing to Thorin by doing the same thing and will help them reclaim Erebor and seat Thorin upon the throne. The dwarf lord states that there is no way it can happen and that he can only become king if he had the Arkenstone. Gandalf agres that it will be hard, which is why they will need a burglar for the job (The Desolation of Smaug, Extended edition for The Desolation of Smaug). An Unexpected Journey In 2941 of the thrid age, Gandalf visited the Shire again, but not since the Old Took had passed away. He revealed his true nature to Bilbo Baggins, the son of Belladonna Took and requested Bilbo come along on the adventure. Bilbo refused Gandalf and locked the door, but not before Gandalf marked it with his staff. He told the others there would be a lot of food there. Gnadalf along with eight other dwarves arrive at Bilbo's house and pillage his pantry. Bilbo pulls him aside and does not want to get used to them. During the meeting, Gandalf gives Thorin the map and key and defends Bilbo Baggins is the right Hobbit for the job as Burglar. Both Balin and Gandalf look at each other, knowing Azog is still alive. The Desolation of Smaug The Battle of the Five Armies The Fellowship of the Ring The Two Towers The Return of the King '' Personality Gandalf is considered to be wise, meddlesome, brave, hurtful, vengeful, bad tempered, but also friendly, befriending almost every man, dwarf, elf and hobbit. Gandalf is said by all creatures to be a powerful and cunning wizard. He had been able to use light against a Balrog. Even more powerful than the white wizard Saruman by resisting the fire and formed a shield around him and Shadowfax. He is not seen enough against Sauron or the witch king of Angmar because of his fiery sword. Gimli said Gandalf the White is grumpier than Gandalf the Grey Gandalf is also hot tempered and it's said you can make him laugh as easily as it s to anger him. Pippin and Merry sometimes makes him angry, but also easily when he's frustrated. Pip asked what Gandalf would do if he c could not get the door open, then Gandalf would use the Hobbit's head to bash it open. When Denethor discredits Aragorn, Gandalf grows furious. Gandalf is very trustful. His trust is put in Bilbo as being the "calming influence" on the Hot-tempered Thorin Oakenshield. And he also gives Frodo the one ring, trusting he will keep it secret and safe from dark forces. Aragorn and Legolas Greenleaf is Gandalf's next trustful. Gandalf entrusted Aragorn would lead the Fellowship to the bridge. Frodo consults him on several occasions. The wizard trusted Pippin after their time in Gondor. Several of them have been entrusting him to light the beacons for the signal for their friends and allies in Rohan and believing him that Denethor was going to burn both of them alive. He sometimes trusts the wrong person easily. Saruman is an example when he accidentally boys where the One Ring was at but the warlock ended up betraying his one time friend. Gandalf is very cunning, but he still means well. That was shown when he conjured up Thorin and company to destroy Smaug and rebuild Middle earth's strength in the east and had the dwarves escape while he distracted the white council. The grey and white wizard is a caring person towards to his friends and allies, bit becomes vengeful or angry. You never want to make an enemy out of Gandalf, mentioned above, he was angry when Denethor discredited the return of the king. Sauron destroys Thrain, Gandalf grew furious and is motivated to destroy Suron (before Gandalf gets captured t and his staff got destroyed). When Frodo is threatened by the Nazgûl, Gandalf wanted to follow them. Gandalf is protective of those he loves and cares about. He would not have Bilbo go back to the Lonely Mountain because he knows Thorin would kill Bilbo if he found out who gave the Arkenstone to Bard and Thranduil. He would not allow Bilbo to go to Ravenhill. In Moria, Gandalf makes sure the Hobbits are safe before fighting and attempts to fight the Balrog from reaching the Fellowship. The wizard appears to be protective of the younger members of the Fellowship of the fellowship. Most notable is having Treebeard to protect Merry and Pippin at all costs. Gandalf also worried Sauron would search for Pippin and torture him in Mordor, so he took him to Gondor for safe keeping. There are also the people of Middle Earth. Physical Description Special Abilities * '''Magic' ** Pyrokinesis: Gandalf has the ability to create or manipulate fire at will. In Bag End, he was able to light up his finger with fire and light his pipe. He also sets his fireworks on fire with magic and also has the ability to even create smoke and bend that in his own will. However, because Gandalf has the Ring of Fire, Gandalf can easily control over fire. Relationships Gallery Etymology Quotes Category:Male Characters Category:Wizards Category:Fellowship of the Ring Characters Category:Members of the Fellowship of the Ring Category:Third Age Category:Return of the King Characters Category:Desolation of Smaug Characters Category:An Unexpected Journey Characters Category:Battle of Five Armies Characters Category:Lord of the Rings Characters Category:Film Characters Category:Enemies of Sauron Category:Allies of Frodo Baggins